User blog:Demraw/Nah
Just testing something random. Not compatible for mobile users, unless on user page or when commenting. See the source of this page (because why yes?) __TOC__ Bee Menu Test Basic Bee An ordinary bee. Well rounded and hard working! Baby Bee This little bee isn't very good at bee tasks yet, but it's guaranteed to bring you joy (and luck). Cobalt Bee A superhero and defender of all things Blue! Together with Crimson Bee it works to unite bees of all colors. Crimson Bee A superhero and defender of all things Red! Together with Cobalt Bee it works to unite bees of all colors. Impale Damage Formula? Okay so I have looked on the game script and whatever that name (because the script code is a bit confusing). *Known: *# Current Mobs Health *# Bee's Damage *# Bee's Level *# Damage negated by 1,000 past 1,000 (So if Damage = 1,001 It will be 1 or equal to your bee's attack (sad)) *# Damages are rounded to their integral *Variables (or whatever the name is but I'm sure it's not variables): *# BeeDmg = Bee's attack *# CurrentHp = Current mob health *# Crit = Critical power *# n = Number of consecutive stab *# nS = Bee's level *Steps: 1. nDmgA = BeeDmg * 2 + CurrentHp * 5% 2. nDmgB = nDmgA – 1,000 {nDmgA | nDmgA > 1,000} nDmgB = BeeDmg {nDmgB | nDmgB < BeeDmg} 3. nDmgC = nDmgB * 5% + nDmgB / n * 95% 4. nDmg = nDmgC + Crit *Example 1: *# Mobs Hp = 20 *# Bee's Attack = 5 *# Bee's Level = 1 *# Critical Chance = 0% (Crit = 0) **Steps: *# First and Last Stab: *## Dmg = 5 * 2 + 20 * 5% Dmg = 11 + 1 Dmg = 12 *## Health Remaining = 20 - 12 = 6 *Example 2: *# Mobs Hp = 1,000,000 *# Bee's Attack = 10 *# Bee's Level = 3 *# Critical Chance = 0% (Crit = 0) **Steps: *#First Stab: *## Dmg1A = 10 * 2 + 100,000 * 5% Dmg1A = 20 + 5,000 Dmg1A = 5,020 *## Dmg1B > 1,000 Dmg1B = 5,020 – 1,000 Dmg1B = 4,020 *## Dmg1C = 4,020 * 5% + 4,020 / 1 * 95% Dmg1C = 201 + 4,020 * 95% Dmg1C = 201 + 3,819 Dmg1C = 4,020 *## Dmg1 = 4,020 + 0 Dmg1 = 4,020 *## Health Remaining = 100,000 – 4,020 = 95,980 *#2nd Stab: *## Dmg2A = 10 * 2 + 95,980 * 5% Dmg2A = 20 +4,799 Dmg2A = 4,819 *## Dmg2A > 1,000 Dmg2B = 4,819 - 1,000 Dmg2B = 3,819 *## Dmg2C = 3,819 * 5% + 3,819 / 2 * 95% Dmg2C = 190.95 + 1,909.5 * 95% Dmg2C = 190.95 + 1,814.025 Dmg2C = 2,005.2 Dmg2C = 2,005 *## Dmg2 = 2,005 + 0 Dmg2 = 2,005 *## Health Remaining = 95,980 – 2,005 = 93,975 *#Last Stab: *## Dmg3A = 10 * 2 + 93,975 * 5% Dmg3A = 20+4,698.75 Dmg3A = 4,718.75 Dmg3A = 4,719 *## Dmg3A > 1,000 Dmg3B = 4,719 - 1,000 Dmg3B = 3,719 *## Dmg3C = 3,719 * 5% + 3,719 / 3 * 95% Dmg3C = 185.95 + 1,239.67 * 95% Dmg3C = 185.95 + 1,177.68 Dmg3C = 1,363.63 Dmg3C = 1,364 *## Dmg3 = 1,364 + 0 Dmg3 = 1,364 *## Health Remaining = 93,975 – 1,364 = 92,611 (I might be wrong) But for what use? I did this because there was something happen on Discord yesterday. I'm not expert at math my brain tired. Hive Test Tried to replicate BSS hive in 2d. Test using honey bee's face and epic hive. Hover over cursor on face to show up bee name and on colored level number to show up mutation bonus! This look weird for mobile users... 10 6 10 21 18 A Category:Blog posts